


Mellow roll for the flavor

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [28]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Military Academy, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: Sometimes he wondered what he had gotten himself into, but not now, not with dark eyes looking up at him.





	Mellow roll for the flavor

“You love being on your knees, don’t you?” 

Fuck, Roy’s moans felt great, and like music to his ears.

“Yeah, you look so good like that.” Roy’s eyes fluttered closed. “Look so good with your lips around my cock.” 

He gently tugged Roy’s hair, but instead of popping off, he was taken further into the amazing warmth of Roy’s mouth. Another moan reverberated, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut, focusing on not coming. A curse sounded from his left, and he looked to see Hughes on the desk-chair, working his dick. 

‘vala, they’d be the end of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-eighth prompt from the random choice generator was "paper/stone", and I know what the terms mean, I just had no idea what to do with them, so I picked a prompt that the generator didn't pick out, which was dirty talk!  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
